Where The Hell Am I?
by OMAMxPTVxMIWxCTE
Summary: Lorelie goes to warped and the next thing she knows she is in a bus and moving across the country. What will happpen? Will she fall in love? Will there be a love triangle Read Where The Hell Am I to find out
1. Where The Hell AM I?

Where the hell am I

Hey so this is a new story I don't know anyone on here so I'm just going to wing it.

This story is about Motionless in White and Issues the band. I don't know why it has taken me so long to do this but here I go


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lorelies Pov:

Hey I hope that you guys enjoy

~Gabby

So today is the day the day where I meet some of my idols. To say that I am nervous would be an understatement.

I was walking around the warped grounds waiting for Crown the Empire to start their set. I have known them since we were little kids but I haven't seen them for years since I moved at the start of high school.

As I was walking around I saw Ricky Horror form Motionless in White. I was so excited that I couldn't even breathe right. I think that he saw me because he started heading my way. My breathing got a lot worse and as he got up to me and asked "Hey are you okay?" that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

Ricky's POV

I was wondering around when I saw the most beautiful girl ever with long hair with the sides shaved. Her hair was black and teal and to be honest it looked really good on her. She was twig thin, had a nose piercing on the left and spider bites on her right, 00 gauges, she was wearing high waisted black leather shorts and a Crown the Empire Shirt. She was very beautiful. As I was making my way over to her I she looked ready to pass out and that is what she did.

I didn't know what else to do so I carried her to the medical tent and to say that she was light would be and understatement completely. When I got to the tent I had to explain what had happened and the nurse just laughed at me that's it just laughed. I didn't understand.

"What is so funny?" I asked getting irritated.

"You are a famous guitarist and you don't know what happened really. She probably saw you and started to freak out, thus causing her to faint." Just as I was about to respond the boys of crown the empire come in looking really flustered

They immediately went to her side and started to freak out. I stayed right where I was but I don't think they noticed me. I heard parts of their conversation though

"OMG it is her… man she has changed… I cant believe she is here… Dude I missed her so much… I thought that was lorelie walking then when I saw Ricky carry her past us I knew It was her." They finally acknowledged my presence

"Hey guys hows it going?" I aksed trying to break the tension but they all looked really angry.

"What the hell did you do to her Horror?" asked a rather pissed off Hayden

" I swear I did nothing to her I was gonna go and talk to her but she fainted before I could talk to her." They all seem to relax after that but Hayden still looked pissed off.

"I don't know why she won't wake up but I suggest that you get her somewhere more comfortable then here." Said the nurse. The next thing I know Dave is picking her up ad carrying her out of the tent and to their bus.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorilie's P.O.V.

I woke up with a jolt and I hit my head on something and that just added to my headache. Then I fell and that just caused more pain. I looked around and didn't recognize my surroundings meaning I wasn't at home. What the hell is going on? I walk to what I think is the front of the bus but it was actually the back and saw my best friend of all time.

Hayden Tree From Crown the Empire

"OMG I missed you sooooo much! It has been so long. How are you?" I asked him as I hugged him and wouldn't let him go. Well that was until I saw the others appear then I was attached to Brent.

 **20 minutes later**

I was still confused why are we still on the bus?

"We are still on the bus because we arewaitng for you to tell us if you will join us on tour?" said Dave

Oh I must have thought that outloud but hey I wonder I mean I don't have a official job but I will miss tattooing. Oh what the hell Ill do it.

" Fine I will join you guys on tour. But i have to droop my car off and pack so i need 2 of you to come with me and the rest can follow in the bus."

Everyone raised their hands but i picked Hayden and Brent because i missed them the most.

 **AT Lorelei's House 30 minutes later**

As soon as we got to the house i unlocked my door and turned on the lights then went up to my bedroom. I got out my 2 suitcases one was ig and for clothes and shoes, the other was for my underwear and bras plus hygiene and beauty products. i was packed and ready in less then a hour and the guy were raiding my kitchen for food not like there is any in there really but its whatever.

 _ **Ricky's P.O.V.**_

Damn i wonder what happened to that girl I guess her name was Lorelei. I wish i could see her one more tie before we leave the venue Apparently Crown The Empire left the venue but are still coming back they just had to do soemthing.

 **20 Minutes later( Sorry for all the time skips)**

Crown showed back up and all ran off of their bus with Hayden and Brent holding someone. IT WAS HER!


	4. Chapter 3

Lorelei's P.O.V.

I didn't want to go to the party that the bands were having because I know that I will probably have a panic attack from all of my heros being in one place and talking. I was being dragged out of the bus by Brent and Hayden. I was trying to put up a fight but it wasn't worth it really.

As soon as they set me down I started to run I didn't care where just away from them. I didn't get to far because I ran into someone. I look up and there he is in al his perfection. The one who caught me was the one and only Ricky Horror. I looked up at him and couldn't look away.

Ricky's P.O.V

I watched her get set down I started to make my way over to her when she took off running in my direction stopped and she ran into me. I caught her before she could fall. She looked up and looked at me while I looked at her. It was like I was in a trance where I couldn't look away. She was very beautiful and her eyes. I didn't look away and neither did she until we heard a throat being cleared. We instantly broke eye contact and straightened ourselves out. As soon as I looked up I wish that I hadn't I saw my band and a very angry Crown The Empire.

Lorelei's P.O.V.

When I saw the very angry group of Crown The Empire I rushed to them to try and explain what had just happened and how Ricky had caught me and kept me from falling.

" Hey do you maybe want to hang with me and the rest of Motionless during to party?" Ricky asked

"I don't know I am not much of a drinker. I am a straight edge person." I said rather timidly

" Wait you are since when" that would be Hayden butting in

"I have since a mistake at a party sophomore year" , I responded flinching at recalling the memory

"Well that's perfect not the party thing but the fact that you are straight edge because so is like half of Motionless." Ricky responded sounding really happy since I said that I was straight edge.

"sure ill hang out with you guys I am staying with these guys so they get to see me all the time." I saw a look of relief flash across his face.

" wo wo wo wait I thought you were gonna hang with us. " Hayden said sounding a little hurt.

"No offence guys but I don't want to be around you guys when you are drinking. Its just that I don't like being around alcohol that much and hevent been for a while so ill see you guys tomorrow morning." I said trying to make them happier.

With that being said and seeing their moods change, I walked over to Ricky's side and we started walking with the rest of motionless to and empty table. As soon as we go to the table I was ntroduced to everyone but I could tell they already knew that I knew who they were.

"Hi I'm Lorelei I already know who you guys are and I am a big fan." I said nervously hoping that they wouldn't hate me.


End file.
